Cursed (should i continue this?)
by SummerTime17
Summary: In order to keep Princess Cameron Ann safe from her terrible fate, the king of Gallagher puts his daughter in the hands of three faries. Now, taken to the mortal world and given to a stranger, fate and destiney must fight for the upper hand. This strange girl has everyone's attention, especially one very mysterious green eyed boy. What happens when fate and destiny finally collide?
1. before you read story

**I will continue if I get at least five reviews or PMs saying that I should. If I don't, then this story will remain on hold.**

Cammie: Should Summer continue this story?

Zach: Well, she is on summer vacation... she should have time... for once

Me: HEY! I'll have you know, Zachary, that my schedule can get very busy during the school year. It's not my fault teachers decide to give Essays every week. Stupid common core ruined us students. RUINED US!

Zach: *rolls eyes* quit being so over dramatic. You ace every essay except for global anyway.

Cammie: Guys! That is not the problem at hand. Should summer continue this or not?

All three of us: *Looks at you* Should she?

Hey guys, I didn't know if I should finish this story or not so I put in this little bit so I didn't get in trouble for posing an A/N as a chapter. Should I continue or not?

_************If you have not read this story then DO NOT continue. If I have enough people saying they want me to conuinue then I will be editing and updating the current chapters now that I have a laptop. Which means, more detail and longer chapters. **_

_**you have been warned. **_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

"It's a girl!" A maid screamed through the halls. Sweat ran down her forehead, just missing her eyes avoiding what would be a stinging sensation. Her heartbeat raced faster, not used to the amount exercise her muscles were getting.

"It's a girl! It's a girl!" The short woman's voice bounced off the rock walls as her feet echoed through every corridor. Other maids, knights, witches, and dungeon guards ran to meet the woman who helped the queen give birth to Gallagher's first princess since twenty years. They looked at her with wide eyes, already planning a christening in their minds.

Food, the best in all of Gallagher would be share among the kingdom. Entertainment will be lively, everyone would want to dance and sing. Gifts would be given to the child, welcoming her to their kingdom and to the world.

It would be wonderful.

"Can you believe that man!" Cathrine Goode shouted as she watched the event take place through her mirror. She crossed her arms, her breath ragged in anger as her green eyes burned in fury.

"How could he!" She swiped her had across a metal table, dishes and glass beakers crashed down on the stone floor. Shatters of glass flew out in every direction, spiking through windows and sticking through cracks in the walls from the force.

The woman's fiery red hair glowed brighter the angrier she got. She paced the small dark room, ignoring the men and woman now cooing over a stupid baby through the large oval shaped mirror.

"Damn to him! Damn to the whole kingdom!" Her anger, though intense, slowly subsided as an idea came to her head.

_Well she'll be quite a beauty. _She thought with humor_. Though we always look best when asleep. _

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The kingdom had finished setting up for Princess Cameron Ann two days later.

Everyone from the kingdom was there. Serfs to nobles, maids to knights. Fairies from all over came to see the wonderful new child that would one day rule over them. Music played throughout the ball room; happy and carefree. People danced, laughed, and sang with happiness. All the while, a small baby laid in a golden cradle. She stared at the ceiling of the large room, not knowing what she was looking at, but knowing the interesting designs imbedded in gold and silver were strange and new. She smiled and reached up, wanting to touch it.

"My Cameron." Someone whispered above her. This grabbed her attention so she moved her bright, crystal like blue eyes to whoever made the strange yet familiar noise.

A man smiled at her, so she gave a gummy smile back as if playing a silent game of Simon Says.

Cammie reached up for the person who looked familiar and safe. The man leaned his head down to kiss the Princess on the cheek. Cammie gooed while she swiped her small soft hands across his scruffy face.

The baby's eyes drifted shut and she quickly fell asleep, unaware of the party going on around her.

King Mathew picked the sleeping baby up to cradle her in his arms. She weighed nothing to him, only as much as a fairy's wing really. He smiled at his daughter; somehow falling in love even more with her than when he first laid eyes on the girl.

A chiming came from the castle bell, telling the people it was time for gifts. The most important people only brought something for the babe, knowing the serfs and nobles had nothing for her.

One by one men and women gave their Princess gifts of food and clothes, some even the rarest of all flowers, but none would compare to gifts three fairies would give her.

Macey, Rebecca, and Elizabeth. They flew a long way from their home land of Utmost, wanting to give the best of any gift to their Princess.

The three fluttered over the baby, everyone quiet, watching, observing, wondering.

The first to speak was Macey. She was the tallest of the the three yet still the size of a tall bug. This fairy was beautiful with long thick, silky black hair and fair skin. She landed on the sleeping baby's chest, smiling brightly.

"My gift, for you my dear child, is beauty. You blonde hair will grow almost golden with delicate curls that will never get tangled. Your skin won't ever gain a blemish and will always stay light. You will be healthy, radiant, and the apple of anyone's eye." She kissed Cammie's nose before flying up to her friends.

Rebecca was the next to land on the princess' chest. Her dark, milk chocolate colored skin stood out against the girls light baby skin. Rebecca crossed her arms with a smirk. "My gift for you is strength, emotional and physical. If anyone decides to talk down to you, you will put them in their place. Even the best dragon slayer will be no match for you. Though, your physical strength must come from the heart. If you do not believe in yourself, you will be no stronger than anyone else." Rebecca fluttered over the baby and kissed her cheek before flying next to Macey.

Elizabeth was next to give her gift. She slowly flew to the baby, before landing on her shoulder.

"For you, I would like to-" But before the fairy could finish, the doors to the ball room burst open with a strong gust of wind. Screams erupted out of women's mouths as men drew their swords. The slow click of heals were heard before anyone saw the intruder.

Slowly, a woman that had red hair brighter than fire walked in. She was wearing a long black dress that flowed as she walked. Red stitching gave the dress hidden color. It's movement reminded people of flames from a fire; how they moved so delicately, as if in a dance.

Her eyes were shut into thin slits, a bright green glow just peaking out through her lids.

_Cathrine_.

Everyone knew who she was. A woman who use to be the queen's right hand lady but was only ever a traitor; planing to kill Queen Rachel and her husband to take over Gallagher.

King Mathew stood up, drawing his sword. His eyes were as cold as ice, showing every hateful emotion known to man.

"Cathrine!" his voice boomed, "You have been banned from this kingdom! Leave before I slit you into so many pieces not even the strongest witch and wizard could save you." He moved in front of his newborn, ready to strike what offense Cathrine was ready to give.

"Oh Mathew," Cathrine hissed out, "you know me. I don't like to obey rules that ruin my fun." She laughed, so high pitched even the crows cowered in horror.

"I think it is _my_ turn to give the child a gift." She said. A few people gasped, whispering worried words to their spouse and friends.

Cathrine walked up to Mathew as Rachel watched with a careful eye from her throne, not knowing what else to do.

"Go home." Mathew ordered with defiance and anger in his voice. Cathrine only smiled, not worrying about Matthew's sword two inches from her chest. Her snake like eyes looked over Mathew's shoulder, towards the sleeping child. She sneered, jealous of the baby's peaceful look.

"You will be adored by all who have even the smallest bit of selflessness. Life will be kind to you, only throwing in the occasional obstacle." Quiet breaths of relief filled the room but Mathews stance never faltered, knowing Cathrine wasn't done.

The witch's eyes shifted from the cradle to Mathew. Her hair flew in the air like live flames. Fire swarmed her, spinning off in all directions. The burning flames cracked loudly through the people's' screams of horror. Mathew stepped back, pushing the cradle behind him.

Cathrine spoke out in a loud voice, it's boom echoed through the large room.

"But before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fall to an endless sleep. Not even the strongest spell in the world can save you from your fate." Mathew yelled and raised his arms to strike the witch. Blood dripped from her arm down to her elbow before pouring down to the ground. She screamed in pain and stepped back.

A cloud if smoke surrounded her, engulfing her and the flames into it. Suddenly, Cathrine was gone.

The ball room was quiet with no evidence of the witch's presence. Not even a mouse dared to squeak.

All eyes were on the king and his baby as the queen silently cried in her seat.

Mathew stood straight, his jaw tight.

"Someone!" He boomed through the room. "Someone please lift this curse from my daughter. I will give you anything you want if you save my daughter. Please." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he begged, not knowing who had enough power to save Cammie.

Elizabeth flew to the king from her hiding place, sorrow covered her face like a mask.

"Your highness." She bowed to him, showing her respect. "Cathrine has made her spell un-breakable. But perhaps, I could alter my gift. No one can undo what has already been done, but I could try to twist the curse laid upon the Princess." She was hopeful, wanting to help the baby any way she could.

"Do what ever you can." Mathew moved aside, slowing her access to his daughter.

Elizabeth, the smallest of the three, flew to the baby, landing by her ear.

"Your fate has been decided for you in an evil way. You will live your life only to have it be taken away from you too soon. My gift for you, my dear baby, is for you to waken again. But for this gift to be fulfilled, you can only be woken by true loves kiss. A kiss so powerful, you can be set free of your curse and live forever with the one who thought your life so important. That is my wish for you." Elizabeth blew the baby a gentle kiss before meeting the kings eyes.

He was pleased with her gift, but not enough for him to sleep well at night. A true love was a rare thing. What if Cammie never found her true love before she falls to her sleep like coma?

"It is time for everyone to leave." He spoke out. "Except for you three fairies. Come with me." Mathew grabbed his daughter and walked quickly to his private meeting room.

Once the three fairies were in, he locked the door and lit a candle to give the smallest bit of light.

The walls were rugged and old. The room was small, barely fitting the old wooden desk that sat inside. It was suffocating, but the only private place they could talk.

"She is not safe here. You three must protect my Cameron. Take her someplace safe. Someplace no one will ever find her. Bring her back the day after her sixteenth birthday and never let her touch a needle or even be near one before her birthday. Am I understood." The three nodded in understanding.

"We will take her to the mortal world, Your Majesty." Elizabeth spoke. "To a small town where no one will even think to look!" The king nodded.

"Do so quickly then. We have no time to waste."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"The mortal world and true loves kiss?" Cathrine laughed as her son are his dinner that consisted of rice and dragon meat. "What a trite decision dear Elizabeth." She continued to watch the three make planes, unknowing of the dark eyes watching her. "Very trite indeed."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you ready girls." Macey asked from the princesses room. Rebecca and Elizabeth nodded. "Then let's go."

The three opened a window and flew to the woods, Cammie floating behind.

"Roseville Virginia will be a wonderful place." Elizabeth explained as she watched over the sleeping baby. "Cammie will fit in well with the mortals there." Elizabeth looked down to at her body. "But what about us?" Rebecca and Elizabeth stopped in their tracks and looked down at their lead clothing and at each other wings.

"We will have to make us look human then." Rebecca said. The girls carefully lowered the Princess to the ground with their fingers before standing a few feet away from her. "Well Liz, you're the one with the brains. How do we do it?" The smallest one shrugged her shoulders.

"Just think about it I guess." So they did. Slowly, the three began growing until they stopped. Their wings have faded away and their clothes laid down next to them, a large rip down the side.

"Now for the clothes." Macey walked over to a tree and ripped it's bark off. "Mortal clothes. How hard can it be?" Macey imagined what she wanted to wear, hoping her magic would transform the wood into mortal clothes. And it did. In her arms, she held a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a pair of black heals and a red shirt along with black underwater and bra. Rebecca ad Elizabeth gasped.

"What on earth is that?" Elizabeth asked in horror. Macey shrugged.

"Well, the last time I was in the mortal world, I saw a girl wearing this. I liked it." Macey then ripped two more long pieces of bark of two other trees and turned one into a yellow sun dress for Elizabeth along with white flats and a pair of black skinny jeans as a blue tank top and a pair of black high tops along with undergarments for both girls. The shrugged their shoulders and out the new clothing on.

"I feel rather silly." Rebecca grumbled. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Listen girls. We won't age like the mortals do. So, we must stay hidden until Cammie is close to our mundane age, seventeen. That means, we have to find Cammie a family to stay with. Do you have any ideas on the type of family or individual?" The three girls thought for a moment.

"Well, they would have to be nice and kind, and ready to raise a child." Elizabeth pointed out.

"And they have to be able to protect her." Rebecca added.

"211 Creek Road." Macey shot out. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, not understanding what she just said. Rebecca looked at her like she had two heads.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Macey slowly lowered her hand from her mouth.

"I said, 211 Creek Road. I don't know why, but that's where I want to take her." Elizabeth and Rebecca looked at each other. Macey huffed in anger and annoyance. "Oh, you two know my hunches are always accurate, even if I _don't_ know where they come from."

"Fine, we'll go there then. But scope out the place first." Rebecca picked Cammie up from her cradle and made Elizabeth carry the woven basket.

"Okay girls, let's visit Roseville, Virginia." The ground caved in creating a small hole. The girls jumped down it before reappearing in a dark ally between two stores.

"Okay Mace, where is this place?" Macey shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, Liz?" she asked. "We just have to find it."

The girls walked down the sidewalk, not fully used to using their legs for transportation. Their feet ached, their legs hurt, and Cammie decided to wake up in a not so friendly matter.

"Make. Her. Stop!" Rebecca complained. Elizabeth bounced the child in her arms while patting her back.

"I think the baby needs a diaper change." She said worriedly. Before Rebecca could get anymore upset, Macey yelled the most comforting words to ever enter their ears.

"I found it!" She ran up to the steps of the wooden porch and looked through the window. "There's a man. He's wearing a uniform that says 'police'." The baby suddenly became quiet, her eyes were wide and curious.

"Oh thank gosh." Rebecca mumbled. "What's his name?"

Macey looked closer, hoping he wouldn't look their way.

"His name tag says Joseph Solomon." The girls looked at each other.

"He's a protector. That's what police people do I think. They protect people." Macey looked through the window again.

The guy was eating something while watching TV. He seemed tired and bored.

"He perfect." Macey whispered.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Joe shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth while he watched the si-fyi channel. He usually makes fun of the non-reality in these movies though, there's always the thought of there being _nothing_ more exciting than watching sharks swim in tornados.

Another women was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The shark had finished chewing her whole when the doorbell rang. Joe got up from his chair, wondering who would be at his door so late at night.

Joe opened the door. A nice cold wind brushed past him, the sound of crickets and frogs chirped and croaked adding to the beauty of night.

No one was there.

Joe's eyes shrank into slits.

"Alright kids, of you disturb people this late at night, I can take you to the holding cell for the night and call your parents." he thought for a moment. "Not to mention you're trespassing!" Joe went to close the door but a small sneeze stopped him.

The officer looked down, coming face to face with a baby. It was obviously a girl because of her pink silky pants and shirt. She was a new born, Joe could tell. He quickly grabbed her out of the cradle she was in and shut the door, holding her delicate body softly in his arms.

"Good Lord, who dropped you off here." Joe rocked the tiny child in his arms. Cammie squeezed her eyes shut and sneezed again. Her lips puckered up as she moved her hands in attempt to itch her nose. Joe smiled at her.

_Beautiful_. That was the first word that came to mind when Joe looked at the baby in his arms.

After a few minutes of holding her, Joe went to his couch and laid the girl down, putting blankets beside her to keep the child from falling off. He then walked back to his front door and grabbed the cradle, hoping to find a note, picture, or _something_ that explains why some own would drop such a beautiful baby off on a mans door step.

He tipped the cradle upside down. The small pillow that supported the baby's head fell, along with a single folded sheet of paper.

_Dear Joseph,_

_Her name is Cameron Ann. You're probably wondering why we dropped this baby off on your doorstep. ..._

…

**A/N: Don't worry guys, I'm still doing ASC. Anyway, what did you think? Now, I'm not going to tell you what's gonna happen and stuff like that but I will say this:**

**This is a mixture of Cinderella, sleeping beauty, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Repunzel. Whether it's with personality, events taking place, or physical description, etc. There will be mixtures of everything in here.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Sooooo, what did you think?**

**questions?**

**concerns?**

**Suggestions?**

**Thoughts?**

**Please review! My goal is to get 10-15 on this chapter whether it's in review form or PM form. Reviews and PMs on my stories really _really_ motivate me to write as well as make me happy. Plus, I need the feedback so I know you like this story and so I can get any thoughts on it. So again, please review**!


	3. Ash

Nothing was more annoying than waking up to a high-pitched ringing at six in the morning. All the dreams of Lala land and marrying Prince Charming coming to a halt, letting you wake up to a reality you'd rather call a nightmare.

Cammie groaned, feeling like all her happiness was momentarily ripped right from under her.

"Get up and get ready Sweetheart. I've got to be at the station early today." Joe said, ripping the warm blankets off of her body. Cammie shivered as she reached her arms out, trying to get them back but refusing to open her eyes.

"Daaad!" She whined. "Can't I just walk to school like everyone else?"

"No. Now open your eyes and get ready for school." Cammie could tell her father turned on her lights as a red glow formed over her still closed eyelids.

Cammie sighed but did as told. Her eyes stung as her pupils dilated, getting used to the light bouncing off her blue walls.

"I don't see why I always have to go into work with you for two hours before school even starts." The girl explained. She was irritated with how her mornings had to be. Today was not an acceptation, having to wake up half an hour earlier than usual. Instead, she rather be asleep for half the day before she had to go into work.

Work. The one thing Cammie hated most. The Walters Café was about as horrible as anyone could get when it came to evil bosses and their demon children. Gossip, rumors, and back stabbing jerks were always the special there. It didn't help that there was always one regular customer, a cranky widower old man who had a habit of telling Cammie she's a good for nothing waitress.

"I'll be down in ten minutes." She grumpily got out of bed and grabbed some random clothes that were hanging in her closet.

Cammie walked across the cold hardwood floor to the bathroom, looking forward to a nice hot shower.

She quickly undressed and brushed her teeth while the water heated up. Once in the shower, Cammie made sure her hair was well saturated with the hot liquid before she started to shampoo and conditioner it. fifteen minutes later, Cammie had smooth legs and armpits, silky hair, and a clean body.

The young teen grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried off before getting dressed in to a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue and white plaid shirt. Cammie then dragged a brush through her long blonde hair. She never really needed it. For some reason, her hair never became tangled or frizzy. Make-up was another typical thing teenage girls used like it was going out of style. Cammie, on the other hand, never needed it. She had a natural beauty to her.

Even with blonde hair, her eye lashes were thick and dark, not in need of mascara. Her skin seemed to not have a single pore on her leaving her face always blemish free. It was only slightly strange for here though. Cammie just figured she had gotten good jeans from her father and her mother... Whoever that was.

The girl ran down the stairs as she threw her hair into a messy bun. The smell of waffles and syrup ran into her causing a cloud of the sweet aroma to flutter up her nose making her mouth water. A smile lit her face as she walked in the kitchen, a pair of fuzzy socks in one hand and her phone in the other.

Joe stood at the island stove, stirring eggs and ham together before putting it on two buttered slices of toast. A simple yet perfect breakfast sandwich.

"Can we go to Big Bob's for my birthday?" Camme asked as she sat down at the counter. Joe froze with his sandwich in mid air.

"Your birthday isn't for another two and a half months. Why are you thinking about it now?" Joe did well to cover the waver in his voice. Years of lying to his 'daughter', informing her about her non-existent mother that walked out on them after she was born, telling Cammie that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her breathe her first breath of air, it offered great practice for hiding his emotions and the truth.

Cammie shrugged and stuffed a mouthful of syrup and waffle into her mouth. Joe chuckled, loving that she was so different from the girls he arrested on a daily basis.

"Get in the car while I clean up." Cammie ate her last bite before getting up to throw her dishes in the sink.

"K." Cammie grabbed her white North Face hoodie and opened the door. The sun was supposed to be coming up the horizon, but gray clouds blocked the warm UV ray lights, preventing them to hit her skin.

Thunder rolled in the distance. It was music to her ears. The smell of fresh rain hit Cammie's nose only to be blocked off when she got in her fathers car.

"Finally some rain." It was November and not an ounce of rain hit Roseville, Virginia since the beginning of August. Cammie laid back, wanting to get extra sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hey Dad?" Cammie asked as Joe drove his car along the wet road.

"What babe?" Cammie shrank down in the warm seat, falling asleep to the pitter-patter of the rain and the motion of the moving car as she spoke.

"Why did mom leave us?" Her voice was quiet and curious. Joe was almost as startled as she was. Neither of them expected that to come out of her mouth, especially at the age where she should except the fact that she doesn't have a mother. But that was hard. All her life, Cammie was raised by a man. He was the one to give her that dreadful 'your body is changing' talk. Yes, _that_ talk. The talk every girl would rather hear off of a television show then from their own parent. He was there when she fell on her arm and broke it. Even when she was home sick with a stomach ache, Joe called into work and watched disney Princess films with her all day.

Joe was always there. Her father. Somehow, the word 'mom' was never part of the equation in Cammie's life. It's always been Cam and Dad no more, no less.

Her father ran a hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes shown with worry and discomfort, not knowing what to say.

_What mother? I've never even been married. I found you at my door step when I was twenty four. If your mom is still here, I wouldn't know_. Joe wanted to say. Instead, he came up with a more reasonable answer.

"I already told you, baby. Your mother didn't want to deal with a child. She offered to put you up for adoption but I couldn't do that. She told me that I became weak and soft and a few days after your birth, she vanished." Cammie looked at Joe, trying to place what emotion he was feeling.

Nothing. The mans face was blank, tired, and normal. Either he was really good at hiding his sadness, or he's just really good at hiding secrets. Secrets Cammie would like to know about.

Not a minute passed by when Cammie dropped the subject and forgot about it. The question has been asked so many times in her mind that, in her half sleep state, Cammie just thought she imagined the whole thing.

"I love you, Daddy." She mumbled with a yawn. Joe smiled and grabbed her hand to place a soft kiss on it.

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Hello Harold. Nice seeing you here." Cammie greeted once she entered the police station.

Harold was a good handsome man with lots of sweets. _Lots_ of sweets. Everyday Cammie would greet him then open his candy box to see a world full of gumdrops and sugar. Today, a nice stash of mini nerd sticks and skittles sat safely in his bright blue treasure box.

Harold had his kids decorate it for him. Only being four and two, the box had a nice amount of glitter, sloppy paint jobs, and random buttons all tied together with a picture of the two girls in Christmas dresses. Of course, that was two years ago. Only a few days after they created that box, Harold, his wife, and two girls got into a car accident leaving him with a paralyzed wife, a six year old with a mental disable, and a would be four year old buried six feet under ground in the cemetery behind his house.

"Hey Cams, how was your morning so far?" Harold asked knowing very well that Cammie would rather sleep all day than be woken up at six in the morning.

The blonde playfully glared at him.

"Oh, it was just _divine_." Harold chuckled as Cammie walked to her dad's office.

"Can I quit Lora's crap café?" She asked the moment her foot stepped in his room. Joe hung his head at his desk, not looking forward to this conversation _again_.

"No. I told you a thousand times before, Cam. If you want a car, you have to at least pay for some of it. There's no other job available for you you right now." Cammie huffed and crossed her arms in aggravation.

"But that woman is evil! And her daughter is like an ice princess!" she explained. "Lora's like- like- an evil step mother!" Instantly, Cammie's face became red. Nothing spells 'child' like comparing your boss to an evil step mother from Disney.

Joe smiled as he looked over new cases. His daughter has always loved Disney Princess movies. When she was a little girl, Cammie would always dress up exactly like the Princess that was in the movie she'd want to watch. Sleeping Beauty was always one of her favorites.

"Cam, I'm sorry that you have to work with the Walters. Yes, Lora is a pain," Joe was referring to the wonderful six months in high school when he dated the woman, "but you need money for college and gas and food for when you move out next year and-" Cammie whacked him on the head causing Joe to laugh.

"I am _not_ moving out next year or the year after that." Cammie thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll live with you _forever_. I mean, _someone_ has to take care of you when you get old." She paused. "Well, older than you are now." Joe slammed his pencil on the desk. His eyes met Cammie's; dark brown and teasing.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked her. Cammie shrugged her shoulders while pretending to be more interested in a pice of blank paper than the conversation at hand.

"I don't know, but looking at those nice wrinkles forming around your eyes and the gray hair coming in, I'd say abooouuut, fifty?" Joe playfully glared at Cammie.

"I do _not_ look fifty." He mumbled. Cammie shook her head and pulled out her phone. Joe made sure Cammie wast looking before taking out his phone to look for any gray hairs.

"I see you." His daughter said with a smirk. The cop mumbled something under his breath so Cammie couldn't hear him But it sounded something like 'stupid youths and their ability to tease adults'.

A few minutes later, as Cammie was surfing the internet, her phone beeped and a message popped up in the middle of her screen.

(887)-372-8402: **OMG OMG OMG! you'll never guess what I just heard from Mace!**

Cammie tilted her head at the message. It was from a number that she never saw before.

Cam: _Um, who is this?_

A few minutes later, the stranger replied.

(887)-372-8402: **Bex Baxter. You know, I just moved in like three weeks ago. Anyway, Mace told me that she heard from Amber who said that Jessica was talking to Ash. ... HE LIKES YOU!**

Cammie was confused. She knew who Bex was. Only attending Roseville High for three weeks along with her adopted sister and cousin and already the most popular girl in school. She seemed nice, always giving kind smiles to Cammie and even short conversations, but she was a girl Cammie usually stayed away from.

Bex was also the schools Cupid. Love arrows were being shot all over the place, hitting innocent bystanders just trying to get through life without any drama. Now, it looks like Cammie was the target.

Cam: _Oh, well, thanks but no thanks. I don't want to get involved with your game. Ash doesn't know of my existence and I'm not interested._

It was a lie. Cammie's heart was practically beating out of her chest. Really though. Ash _liking_ her? Cammie Solomon. The schools biggest wallflower. Can't even breath correctly when in the presence of Ashton Baker, schools star quarter back and total heartthrob.

It had to be a joke. A prank. The popular guy taking notice of the of the invisible girl. That only happens in books and movies. A place where all dreams become a reality, if only for two hours.

(887)-372-8402: **Yeah, sure. Whatever you say...**

Cammie turned her phone off, refusing to reply as not allowing herself to wonder how Bex even got her number.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Have a good day at school. Call me if you get into any trouble, k?" Cammie rolled her eyes at her over protective father. Everyday since her first day of school he'd say the same thing. 'Have a great day, don't walk home, call if anything bad happens, don't talk to strangers.' Yes, he actually told her, an almost _sixteen_ year old girl, not to talk to strangers... At a public high school!

"Yes dad, I've got it." She rolled her eyes about to get out of the police car when Joe grabbed her arm.

"Don't I get a kiss before you go?" He asked. Cammie squeezed her eyes shut knowing her friends were watching, before turning back to her dad.

"I love you dad." She gave him a look that said, 'I need to go now. Like, _now, _now.' Joe ignored that and instead of letting his daughter run to the sea of hormones and lack of self confidence, he pointed to his cheek. Cammie rolled her eyes and pecked it, just wanting to leave.

"K bye." She ran off, giving no chance for Joe to say goodbye.

"Is he ever going to be normal and let you walk to school on your own?" Cammie's beat friend, Izzy, asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"And what dad asks for a kiss before his teenage daughter goes to school?" Sunniva, Cammie's friend since third grade, asked as she ran to catch up to them. Cammie stood between the two girls feeling small. Her father had told her that she was born premature and that when he held her, Cammie was at least two inches shorter than his forearm

Izzy and Sunniva have always been at her side. Izzy, the more outgoing one, was always protective over Cammie and Sunniva. She had strait brown hair that had natural dark dirty blonde highlights that stood out more in the sun that any where else. She wore yoga pants and t-shirts almost everyday and had the biggest crush on Josh Hutcherson. Cammie met Izzy two years ago when a boy had shoved Cammie in a mud puddle. He claimed it was an accident and he didn't see her, until Izzy stormed up to him and made him tell the truth. The boy practically peed his pants as he told the two girls it was on purpose. Izzy was rather violent minded and had a habit of making threats.

Sunniva was another story. With her short blonde hair, glasses, and extremely modest outfits, 'nerd' was basically written on her forehead in permanent black ink. Sunniva and Cammie met at the local playground. At eight years old, the two girls were both making a sand castle that ended up becoming combined. Soon enough, they were sandbox buddies. Back then, 'sandbox buddies' meant friends for life. Both girls stayed true to that statement and have been the best of friends ever since.

"Apparently _my_ dad." Cammie grumbled. She knew how her dad was. It was cute when she was ten, but now, his over protectivness and babying is old.

"He needs a girlfriend or something." Izzy suggested." I mean, it's been almost sixteen years. The man has to be tired of not having a wife to help raise you." Cammie winced, upset that the girls made her seem like a burden her father has to live with.

"He's fine. I'm fine. We're both fine." She spat. The girls looked at their friend with wide eyes, both wondering why she was so upset.

Cammie sighed and slouched her shoulders, wishing she could take her tone back.

"I'll see you guys during lunch. I've gotta go." With that, Cammie walked to her locker. She only made it a few feet though, when two other people walked up to her.

"Come on, we need to hurry to your locker. Ashton's gonna be there to talk to you." Bex whisper screamed as she grabbed Cammie's arm and ran to her locker. Macey grumbled about the blonde's choice of clothing for that day. How, 'if you want to even get boys to notice you, the right style is the first step to success'. Cammie didn't care though. Ashton liked dumb blondes and snarky brunetts, not short girls who'd rather live in her shell than be part of a big crowd.

"Okay, next time you'll have to get here earlier so we can at least fix your hair. Now, just- just look like you weren't expecting to see him." Macey whispered before she and Bex ran off to bother other people.

Cammie neatly placed her books and binders in her locker before grabbing what she needed for first and second period. She kneeled down on the floor, trying to shove one of her binders in her backpack. Suddenly, her locker door closed shut and two feet appeared in front of her. The short girl slowly looked up, not wanting to believe that the intruder will 99.9% be Ash.

It was.

And he was smirking.

All thoughts that were once in Cammie's brain vanished, her mind blank. Everyone around them disappeared to just her and Ash. It was like in the movies. You know, when everything worked in slow motion. Cammie stood up two times slower. Ash's breath was deeper and warmer. The near by students' voices were lower with words coming out at one miles an hour.

His dark gray eyes were already sucking her in to a trance. All she wanted to do was stare at them forever and figure out every hidden emotion in there. His strong defined face complimented them in a strange way as well as his shaggy blonde hair. Cammie would give anything to feel those soft locks. Just to run her hand through it to see of it really was silkier than the finest silk. Ash's hair flicked up at the nape of his neck and was cut slightly above his eyebrows with long sideburns. Cammie has seen this look on so many actors and singers yet, somehow, it only managed to work on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm in your way." She mumbled to Ash while backing up, letting him pass. Ashton chuckled and stepped closer to the blonde.

"And what makes you say that?"He asked with his deep husky voice that makes anyone's knees begin to fail at their job of supporting the body. "If you were in my way, I would have just walked around you." It was a good point, Cammie thought, yet it still didn't answer the unasked question as to _why_ he was there.

"So, um, i-is there something you need?" The girl stuttered out, still in shock. Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, I do need something." Cammie's heart stopped and her brain stopped functioning. Of course he needed something. Probably her notes or a stupid pencil. Of course he wasn't there to ask her out. Why would he when there are taller, prettier girls than her? Her small body was swallowed by Ash's 6'0 football player body! What guy wants a girl like that?

"Oh, uh what is it?" She asked him, more let down than curious. Ash stepped closer.

"Go out with me." It was a statement, not a question. Almost as if he were demanding her to do so. Cammie's breath stopped. Tingles of shock and excitement fan through her body as she replayed those words again and again.

"Y-you want me to-"

"Yes, I want you to go out with me." He smiled at her, hope clear in his eyes. "So, will you?"

This had to be a joke, a prank. Some foolish idea for a laugh. But Cammie wasn't paying attention to that. All she cared about was the fact that Ashton Jordan Baker had just asked her out.

"Sure." She said with a bright smile. "I would love to."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"No!" The woman yelled. "You stupid girl! You stupid stupid freak!" Her green eyes glowed a bright green as she shot fire at any poor innocent victim she could find.

"Zachary!" Cathrine screamed. A boy soon came from a room with a sword in his hand and cut marks on his body. He was bloody, dirty, and sweaty. But she didn't care about that.

"Get cleaned up. You're going to the mortal world." She ordered.

"Yes Mother."

...

**A/N: First off, if like to wish all of you readers a Happy Thanksgiving. I know I won't get the next chapter updated tomorrow so, yeah, Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Is there anything you're thankful for? Review or PM and tell me what you are grateful for. Me, I'm thankful for my family, and my friends. But most importantly, I'm thankful for God. For Him loving me even when I screw up, watching over me and helping me through obstacles that I face. I'm also thankful that He sent Jesus down on earth so that I may be forgiven of my sins and to one day live with Him in heaven. To my Lord and Savior- thank you for all that You have done.**

**Now, what did you think?! Like it, not like it, thoughts, questions, concerns, suggestions?**

**What princess story or just Princess would you like me to tie in here? Any one you would like to see? Remember, you will see them in either personalities, thoughts, events going on and stuff like that.**

**Yes, Josh is not in here. Why? Because I hate him for breaking Cam's heart in the first book so, well, he's not here.**

**Oh. My Goodness! You guys got me to over 10 reviews! BEIENEKDNSKSKFKRSBSNKCKDSNKS! You all are so super nice I don't even know how to BEGIN to thank you enough! I just love your kind words and feed back! Your words totally motivated me to get this chapter up and going! ...! THANK YOU!**

**Wow, okay *takes deep breath to calm down* I'm good.**

**Yes, Izzy and Sunniva, I used your name in here because, well, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Don't worry Miaadventure and lovewords, I will tie you in somehow. If anyone else would like me to use their name or some random name in my story, just review or PM it! XD**

**I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Review:: Suggestions, questions, concerns, thoughts, what Princess or Princess story you'd like me to tie in here and what your are thankful for please and thank you! Feed back is needed and loved!**

**Ps- What princess story(ies) did you see in here? OH! What POVs would you enjoy seeing? Ashton's, Zach's, Joe's, other?**


	4. Hot

"He what?!" Sunniva screamed in the middle of the school library. Cammie covered her mouth and pulled her deeper in the comic book section. They were her favorite things to read when ever they had free time between classes. Cammie never understood why, but Sunniva was slightly obsessed with comics- mostly Spider-Man. He was her first crush and even dreamed about him saving her and not MJ.

"So I said yes. Do you think I'm in over my head? Could he be joking? What if he just wants to make me look like a fool by dumping me in front-" Sunniva held her hand in the air, not wanting to listen to what her dear friend had to say.

"Cam, you are the prettiest, nicest, and sweetest girl I have ever met." Cammie blushed. She hated when people spoke about her like she was some perfect role-model. "Everyone loves you- you know, except for Tina- and if anyone hurt you that person would get beaten into a bloody pulp!" Cammie grabbed a random comic and started to read it. She was already done with hearing about how 'perfect' she was. It was like a perfect rhythm in her life. Every where she went, people always commented on her beauty or her great personality. In reality, Cammie believed she was the least interesting person out there.

"Not everyone loves me, Sunniva. Besides, last time I checked, I wasn't some girl that liked having her boobs and butt cheeks show like the ones Ash dates. I'm the complete opposite." Sunniva stared at Cammie with a dumb expression.

It was a bad habit of Cammie's. Always bringing herself down when she should be bringing herself up. She never felt special. There was ways a voice in the back of her mind telling her she was a nobody. No one cared for her and no one ever will. It was unhealthy, but they were her thoughts.

No, she wasn't depressed. The opposite actually. Sometimes, your mind lies to you, makes you think you aren't worth it. But that's just it. They're lies. But Cammie is afraid that some of the lies may be true, or at least _almost_ true.

"Are you stupid?!" Sunniva screamed. The Librarian shushed her so loudly, the girls could almost feel the spit flying from the old lady's mouth.

Sunniva gave the woman a dirty look before turning back to her best friend.

"Don't you think he's dating you for a change in scenery? I'd like to think looking at girls boobs all day and listening to them whine and complain all the time gets a little annoying." Cammie thought about this, her eyebrows knitting together in thought, "I mean, he even looks at you with more respect than the other girls." Cammie smiled, a new found hope now lighting inside her.

"You're right. He does like me, doesn't he?" The two friends stood up and stretched before walking out of the library.

"Yes. Yes he does."

Cammie checked her watch as Sunniva began to make pet names for the two, and immediately gasped.

"Crap, Sun I've gotta go or Walters is going to freak!" She didn't wait for a reply and ran down the hall. Her feet made quiet thumping noises as she passed student getting ready to leave. She paid no attention to the three girls watching her, a mixture of hope and sadness in their eyes.

...

"You're ten minutes late." A high-pitched voice scolded the moment Cammie burst through the door of Lora's Café. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything rude and quickly put on her black apron.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Walters I promise it won't happen again." Cammie ran to the kitchen and began looking at a few of the orders. As she did, she sighed in relief to see that they were almost all easy and fast.

"Oh, hello darling." The young blonde smiled back at the old man cooking over the stove.

Mr. Thomas was a fat old man fresh from Italy. He had always been a kind man to her. He was kind to everyone, even the Walters. was also funny. Whether he tried to or not, Cammie would always find a reason to giggle and laugh around him. At first, she just assumed he was good at customer service, but then realized it was just his personality.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas" She greeted, "I'm sorry I'm late. I was caught up with a friend and wasn't payi-" cut her off with the wave of a spatula. Cammie giggled as grease flung everywhere.

"Oh hush. You talk to friends all you want. I have no problem here." Cammie shook her head.

"You know, you're such a pain with that forgiving attitude sometimes." Cammie paused as she jumped to grab some bread for a little kids tuna sandwitch, "Would it kill you to be mad?" Just as was about to respond, Cammie was being summoned by the witch herself.

"Yes?" She asked as she walked out of the kitchen. The women only pointed to a table while she painted her nails. Again, the girl had to keep from informing her boss about the fumes from the nail polish and how it can aggravate customers as well as activate allergies, to keep form losing her job.

Lora looked up and glared at Cammie causing the young girl to jump.

"Don't just stand there, girl! Go see what the customer wants!" The small blonde quickly ran off, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Hello and welcome to Lora's Dinner. How may I help you?" Cammie laid her notpad on her hand ready to write down whatever the customer wanted, only freezing when she heard his voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I'll have a Coke and a Burger." Slowly, Cammie moved her eyes from the white pad to the boy sitting before her. His voice sounded heavenly- almost too perfect. But when she finally met his gaze, it was as if they captured her, only for a moment, but a long one. They were so green and bright, almost snake like. The green orbs looked up at her, shinning with mischief.

Cammie quickly adverted her gaze, but not before seeing a smirk laid out on his face. It was obnoxious yet hot- a strange combination to her.

"I'll be right back with your drink, sir." Cammie said politely, not forgetting what she learned in her Customer Service course back in her Sophomore year.

She quickly walked away as her heart began to beat faster and faster. She could feel his eyes on her. It was an eerie feeling- almost to the point where she thought his eyes were reaching into her mind to find out everything he could about her. It was an absurd thought, but she didn't know how else to describe it.

Her pace quickened when a chill ran down her spine, almost screaming at her to get away. Step after step, Cammie could almost feel his smirk grow- and it wasn't a nice thought.

A few seconds later, Cammie finally reached the door to the kitchen and ran in, relief rushing over her.

How could she have even found him attractive?

Yes, as much as she hated to admit it, Cammie had found the boy to be very handsome. She had always been a sucker for soft brown hair, and to have it in an 'I just got out of bed' style, it just made his hair look all the more better. Then there was his tan skin. Not only did it make his green eyes pop, but if Cammie were to stand next to him, she would be equivalent to a ghost. Her mind couldn't help but think back to the obvious muscle the boy had. Though they weren't too large, they still stood out- especially when her wore a tight black shirt like he was that moment.

Leaning against the wall in the steaming kitchen, Cammie laid her head back and groaned.

_Ashton finally asked me out, and I'm ogling some random boy I have never seen before?_ She thought to herself. Why couldn't Tina get her lazy butt out of the mall and take orders while I help cook?

...

Zach chuckled to himself as he watched the girl walk away.

She was cute, not just in looks, but in personality too. It would only make his job all the more fun, though- always finding new ways to tease her and make her blush. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. Sure, he was here on a mission, but he never expected his target to be so... beautiful. Every time his mother would look through her mirror to watch the girl, he would find more interesting things to do. Although he enjoyed listening to her scream in frustration, it did get annoying to hear her constantly plot new plans to make the girl's life miserable. Which was strange all on its own. Zach new of the power his mother withheld, but he also knew that it only worked in their world. So why would she always come up with strange schemes to mess with the girls head? His question, however, was soon answered.

She had always planned for Zach to steer the Princess on a different path. He was the wall to keep her from her true love. Of course he'd be made to do his mother's work. But his anger soon vanished. The moment he saw the young blonde throw her hair up in a bun, he knew she was different. Not sure how, but he knew there was something.

"Sir?" A silky voice asked as if forcing his thoughts to leave his head.

Zach looked up with a glare but immedeatly smirked when he saw who it was.

"Yes?" He asked as Cammie set a large class cup of coke on the table. He looked at it, hiding the curiosity he had for the beverage, and watched as the condensation outside the cup ran down to soak the paper place mat.

"You're burger will be ready soon," His eyes fallowed her hands as she wiped them against her black apron. So small and delicate, he couldn't stop thinking about them. "Is there anything else you would like?" Zach's eyes shot back up to hers, once again becoming awestruck at how blue they were. Bright and shining, like a cloudless summer day.

_Oh my gosh. Now I'm sounding like I girl!_

Zach smirked as he ran a hand through his dark hair, very aware of the fact that his waitress was watching his every move. This just made him smirk even more.

"Yes, actually. Two things." Cammie grabbed her notepad, ready to write down his order, but stopped short when he spoke again, "First, don't call me Sir. My name is Zach." The girl blushed and hung her head in embarresment. "And two, do you go to Roseville High by any chance?"

Even thought he already knew the answer, Zach still wanted to ask. He knew he could tease her about it, and possibly get some information on where some certain fairies are. Cammies reaction confirmed that she did indeed go to that school. The stiffness showed fear. _Strange_. But her eyes showed a small amount of happiness.

"Y-yes?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then." Cammie swallowed, putting on a fake smile.

"That's nice." And then she walked away.

It's only been a few minutes in her presence and Zach is already confused by her.

At one moment, she would be polite, then next she would be shy, then she would be afraid. And all in the course of five minutes. Perhaps it was a mortal thing? It was easy for Zach to pick up on typical mortal things for the day he was there, and Cammie had lived here her whole life. She must have picked up on their emotions.

The burger was brought to him a few minutes later, and it tasted better than Zach had expected. So did the Coke. His taste buds kicked in and began tingling as his mouth watered, anticipating every bite and sip he took. It wasn't like the normal food he ate back at home. Everything there was so bland and boring that it made it a chore just to eat one bite of meat or over cooked vegetables.

As Zach finished eating, he thought about what school would be like. He's never even heard of it before. From what his mother said, it was a place where kids fought and hierarchies were placed. The toughest and best looking were always at the top. It sounded a lot like a kingdom to him, but he knew better. Still, the thought didn't stop him from wanting to be at the top, which he could easily get. No one was a match for Zachary Goode. Not one person.

...

"I'm home and I'm not going to talk to you." Cammie grumbled as she walked through the door of her house. Joe sat on the couch, watching Si-fi on the television. Cammie rolled her eyes at the sound of horrible acting. The overdramatic screams could be heard out by the road which annoyed her and most likely the neighbors.

Joe looked up from the screen just as his daughter put her foot on the first step. He could sense there was something wrong, and not just because she came in grumpy.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He asked. Joe stood up and walked over to Cammie who didn't move form her spot. Sighing, Joe turned her towards him, only to have her look at the ground.

"I said I don't wanna talk." She grumbled. Joe ignored her and put his hand under her chin to lift it up so she was staring at him.

The two stared at each other for a while as silence began to creep in. Joe refused to let go as he mentally begged her to tell him what was wrong. Cammie, wanting to be stubborn, just stood there as if she were waiting in line to get a coffee.

Finally, Joe sighed and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

No, she wasn't really his, but it felt like it. The times when she would run into his room when she was afraid of monsters under her bed, the times when he had to help her ride a two wheel bike, and even the time he had to give her the most awkward conversation of their lives- Joe felt like he's finally done something good in his life. He felt loved, he felt wanted, and he felt like a father. That's more than he could ever ask for.

"Baby, I need you to tell me what the problem is." He mumbled. Cammie shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing to be worried about, Dad. I'm just confused is all." She paused for a moment, "And it's not really something I want to talk to my dad about." Joe nodded in defeat.

"But if you want to talk, I'm here. You know that right?" He couldn't help but smile down at the girl hugging him. She was so small compared to his large body. His arms practically swallowed her whole. The sight made him want to chuckle.

"Yes father, I am well aware that you're here for me." Cammie's voice was muffled as she spoke due to her face being blocked by his chest. "You make that clear everyday when you drop me off at school."

Oh no. Not this again.

Joe hated when Cammie complained about always being dropped of at school. She wanted to walk there like a normal kid. She never wanted to be reminded about not talking to strangers and not going to places he doesn't know about. But what she doesn't realize, is that he's trying to protect her. He just wants to keep his princess safe.

"Cam, let's not talk about this now. You already know what I'm going to say and I'm sticking with it."Cammie sulked in defeat and turned to head up stairs.

"Pouting won't change my mind, Cameron." But she ignored him and continued to walk up to her room.

When she was out of sight, Cammie ran to her room and closed the door.

She knew her father wasn't going to change his mind. He would always tell her that when she turns sixteen, she could walk to school the day after. That would make her old enough. But it still seemed pointless to her. Izzy has been walking to school since she was eleven, and Sunniva since she was twelve. And here Cammie is, almost sixteen, and forced to be taken to school in a police car. Of course, the students were used to it now, but when Cammie first started high school, rumors started like a wild fire. She was just let out of juvey ; her mother put her on probation; she was a suspected murderer. It made her first half of her freshmen year horrible. But after a while, everyone got bored of the rumors and went on harassing other lives.

Cammie took out her phone and plopped on her bed. After a while of contemplating if she should text her friends or not, she decided to group message Izzy and Sunniva.

_**Iz and Sun**__ You'll never believe what I just saw today! O_O_

After a few minutes, Izz replied.

_**Iz**__\- A whale?! Where the heck were you?!_

Cammie chuckled while she typed her response.

_**Cam**__\- NO! I was working at the evil witch's and I had to serve this guy. He was totally mega hot!_

As she waited for a reply, Cammie rummaged through her drawers to find her nail polish. Once satisfied with a silver and dark purple, she walked back to her bed.

_**Iz-**__ REALLY?! WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO!_

_**Sun**__ -No way. Can I meet him? What's his name. _

Cammie quickly texted back.

_**Cam**__\- His name is Zach. Oh my goodness his eyes are amazing! Like, super green. And I am almost 100% sure he has a six pack ;D_

_**Iz**__\- Oh my gosh! You're so lucky!_

_**Sun**__\- Ooh, does somebody have a crush? ;)_

_**Cam**__\- NO! But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean, was I in the wrong to think he was cute when Ash asked me out. I feel so guilty right now!_

_**Sun**__\- G2G girls, this is Izzy's department anyway. _

_**Iz**__\- Later Sun. And Cam, no. I'll explain tomorrow. _

_**Cam**__-KK, night girlys._

Cam turned off her phone and looked around her room as she thought.

_It's not like I cheated on him anyway. I just know not to look at other guys like that while I'm dating Ash._

* * *

**AN**/- Hey guys! So, I know I've been gone for a long time, but thank you everyone for understanding! I missed talking to you all and reading your comments on my chapters!

This chapter is unedited so sorry for my typos. My fingers are really cold right now because my room is like a freaking fridge so they aren't really functioning that well.

So, I'm sorry this sucked, but I promised you a chapter so here you go! Please please review! First off, because they motivate me, and second of all, I just love reading what you guys have to say.

Don't worry Fluffyunicorn- I didn't forget you. Jasmine is a pretty name BTW

_So, for my poll I have on my profile, if you want me to finish one of my stories I have up for adoption, I will take votes._ Those that don't have an account can just review what story they would like me to continue with while those that do have accounts can go to my pole. **Please note- I will not count your PMs as votes or your reviews (if you have an account). you vote on the poll so it's easier for me to keep track. The poll and all votes close on Valentines day**. Thank you!


End file.
